


Death By Sea

by CreameDeredere



Category: Song of the Sea (2014)
Genre: Angst, Ben May Or May Not Die, Death, Drowning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreameDeredere/pseuds/CreameDeredere
Summary: ( If You Have Not Seen Song Of The Sea (2014) This Will Make No Scense At All )SPOILERS (?)---What If When Ben Went Into The Sea To Get Saoirse's Coat Something Stopped Him From Coming Back Up ?





	Death By Sea

**Author's Note:**

> ( If You Have Not Seen Song Of The Sea (2014) This Will Make No Scense At All )  
> SPOILERS (?)

" I Can Get It "

Ben mumbled to himself , the boat rocked he could feel his blood shift . Well , not really , but it felt like it . He stood up and removed his life jacket . Terrified he steped up onto the ledge of the small boat his father was so concintrated in moving . Everything went quiet , he didn't even hear the water or the storm or anything . He looked into the nearly black water with no thoughts in his mind .

" Ben Sit Down ! " his father yelled

_" Ben ? "_

and he jumped in .

-

-

-

The water felt like normal cold, hard to move in, but still kind of relaxing . He spotted the things he'd seen around his sister , but ... what where they , ah that didn't matter right now ! He swam deeper , but couldn't keep up nor breathe . Ben came back up for air only to see that seals circled around his he grabbed onto one that swam him there , the chest , but , what ? why won't it open ? He spotted a large key hole . But no key . At least until one had arrived . Lucky . A Larger seal had they key gently in its mouth and ben unlocked the chest . there is was . The Coat . Right there ! She was safe . He grabbed it as fast as he could and started to swim up to the air , he felt... _something_ , and turned around . His mother hovered behind him , human , " I'm Sorry ben , It Has To Be This Way , " She stated sounding sadder then a fairy that'd been damned emotionless by the Owl Witch . He gasped . A Huge Mistake . Water filled his lungs .

He let go of the coat as the seals drug it up to the top he watched it be grabbed by what seemed to be his dad . he tried to hold the caughing and swim but a soft hand grabbed his wrist , 

" MOM "

it flickered 

"MOM ?"

she placed her hand over his mouth and nose .

"MOM WHY?"

she shushed him slowly .

he felt his chest burning until a large burst of blood poped out of his mouth like a firework . He could feel the pain in his heart , eyes , and lungs . Then he didn't . and they where both gone .

Conor Yelled out for his son hoping he'd see a small head opo up or a hand wave from far off . Something . But no nothing He waited until the water around his started to turn red . He knew what that ment .

That was it .

He slowly swam back to the boat . His Daughter , now his only child , sung her song he saw his wife , and now ... He had to explain it all to not only his mother , but Saoirse too . Sweet Mary Joseph why was this happening ? He didn't know , the young girl kept tugging the rim of his shirt and asking simply 'Ben?' but he didn't have words to say . He was like his father , sad . Did.. Did he do it on perpouse ? Or Was it not something Ben wanted . just why ? Why was thi-

-

-

-

Bloody and coughing like never before a pail, drained, horridly bloody, and dying Ben crawled up onto shore . Was It A Miricle ? Maybe , but it didn't last .

Conor Ran up to the boy and told him to breathe . after what seemed like hours of stuttering he spat out the words ' i can't ' Conor's stomach sank .

" BEN YOU NEED TO ! " He Yelled mad .

Ben Cried , he wasn't scared of his father's yelling , but the feeling he had in his chest . After a moment he stopped . His Breath sounded like wheezing , it was ... scary none the less . Saoirse cried beside Conor . Ben gently leaned onto his fathers lap . then ... deadweight . Conor knew what happened . Ben Didn't want this . But now he was gone . and what where they going to do ...?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

\--

 

aaaaa Sorry this is saddddd

should i go on or nah?

Hope ya'll liked it OwO


End file.
